


Maybe I Hate You a Little Less

by Shadow_Ember



Category: Papers Please (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Kylo Ren Redemption, Papers Please AU, if i have anything to say about it, kylo has the tendency to support the light side of the force, people dont know what the force is, trust me it'll happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ember/pseuds/Shadow_Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has transformed the border control and immigration station between the First Order and the New Empire from a hastily constructed checkpoint to a well-run and immaculate machine that keeps all Resistance sympathizers out of their great nation. A terrorist attack upon the station deals a heavy blow to the First Order, and Kylo Ren is sent to change things. Hux finds he hates the man within a few minutes of his presence and fails to understand this mystical power the man holds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Hate You a Little Less

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story that I wanted to write for fun. I really love the game Papers Please (which everyone should check out) and thought it fit the First Order very well. Of course this means I just had to write something. Hope you enjoy!

  
      The border control station was running in immaculate, perfect efficiency. Under Brendol Hux the II's leadership, the station had been transformed from a small, overwhelmed checkpoint to the First Order's most important immigration station. Hux was incredibly proud of the fact, and with no intention to disappoint the First Order, he maintained the station with firm instructions and a firm hand. His inspectors never made mistakes, and if they did- they would not dare for the consequence of their families. Hux, the Chief Inspector, ran the most ruthless and efficient line of the entire staff. No one with improper documents would pass him, nor could he be swindled by the sob stories of the petty immigrants. Even his leader, Snoke, had commended his work at the station and given him a plaque of approval. Hux, to his own and never mentioned delight, hung it up on his wall as a reminder of his accomplishments. He was content with the knowledge that he was keeping out unworthy people and rebels from the great First Order. At least, until a crazed man had broken across the border and blasted himself and the guards to oblivion. The day was cut short, and Hux smoked an extra cigarette that night. 

     Returning to work left Hux scrambling to get in perfect order - not that he and his station were not already - with the appearance of Supreme Leader Snoke in his office. The man, horrible disfigured and deserving of respect, seemed unbothered by the cold, and smiled ferally at Hux's slightly trembling frame. Next to him stood a security officer, bearing a tattered cloak over his uniform that was not regulation standard. Hux tried to not to glare suspiciously at the man. He came to attention before Snoke, "Glory to the First Order, Supreme Leader." 

     "Indeed, Hux," the pale man said, " I believe there was an...altercation at your station yesterday." 

     Hux tried not to bite his lip at the hidden accusation in his statement. "Yes, Supreme Leader. A terrorist, most likely Resistance scum, managed to hop the border and blow up our security." He drew himself up straight, "I promise it will not happen again, Supreme Leader." The new man, tall and lanky with a head of wild dark hair, smirked at Hux. He was slightly taller than Hux, and the man did his best to peer down at him with barely concealed amusement and derision. Hux's eyebrow twitched. 

     "I would hope not," Snoke said. He gestured to the dark-haired man. "This is why I have brought Kylo Ren. Along with new documentation and security protocol, he is going to become head of security at this station. If there happens to be any further discrepancies at this station, he will handle it, and I will know." Hux swallowed. He sensed his utter command was being replaced by this new, smirking devil. Snoke left, leaving him alone with this Kylo Ren. 

     "Greetings, Chief Inspector," he smiled with curled lips.

     Hux lifted an eyebrow. "Welcome to the most important border control station of the First Order. I trust you are aware of recent events here?"

     The man rolled dark eyes. "Of course I have. Such a trivial and unfortunate incident."

     Hux bristled at this insolent man. If he thought he was going to insult his station, his pride and joy- "I suppose you are competent enough to remedy that?" he sneered.

     Kylo Ren's face dropped into a scowl. He stepped forward and Hux became aware that despite his lankiness, the man possessed a certain degree of intimidation, like a wall of pure, repellant darkness. "You don't need to worry about your precious little station." He threw a small golden key onto Hux's desk. "That unlocks the tranquilizer gun under your desk."

     "I thought you were going to protect this station from terrorists, not me."

     A strange shadow passed over Ren's face, not exactly displaying accusation in his gaze, but rather annoyance at Hux's cluelessness. "Let's just say I'm only here if this goings go south. A last line of defense so to speak. Besides, _General_ ," he said with insipid amusement in his tone, "your records say you're one of the best shots in the First Order."

     Hux gritted his teeth and glared at Ren with a challenge. The numbing cold seemed to have disappeared all of a sudden. "The best shot," he ground out.

     Kylo Ren merely laughed dryly and turned on his heel, making that terrible, out-of-regulation coat flap tauntingly at Hux in the snowy air. The man retreated, back to the reinforced security line, full of nameless faces Hux had never seen at his station. Hux considered himself a reasonable, logical man, but after spending a few minutes in the man's presence he felt bloated with a dull and red hot flare. He ran his hand carefully over his immaculate hair as if to make sure Ren's mere existence had not messed it up. Setting his sights on the line that had already been forming in anticipation of the station's opening, he sighed and focused on the task at hand:   
rifling through countless pages of faceless immigrants. 

\------

     Kylo Ren's appearance had also brought with it a slew of rumors. The other inspectors talked amongst themselves of it, and even the man's own security guards seemed to keep a reasonable distance between themselves and the moody man. Hux, not privy to fraternization and gossip with his subordinates, did not care to partake in their fun until Phasma had brought the matter up to him. She was Hux's favorite person at the station for her competence at security reigning in the other staff's behavior whenever they decided to get out of hand. Perhaps, he felt a slight obligation to her, as she had been one of the few security personnel who had survived the terrorist attack. 

     She had showed up, with her short blond hair tucked into a warm regulation appropriate hat, in front of his office at the end of day. Hux tipped his head to her, and let an uncharacteristic vulnerability show as he sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Long day?" she surmised.

    A fire returned to Hux's eyes. "It's these blasted Resistance members! They come here with terribly forged paperwork and expect to get past me, past my station!" he relinquished his hard grip on the desk. "It's practically an insult."

     Phasma laughed quietly, but Hux made no effort to silence her. "Its nice to know someone's job has some normality to it."

     Hux huffed, partly from amusement, partly from exhaustion. "How is it going under that Kylo Ren's authority?" he asked, not particularly interested. 

     Phasma frowned, to which Hux's eyebrows drew together. "The man is...interesting. No doubt powerful, but as a leader, I question his rationale." She leaned forward. "I've seen things. So have the other guards."

     "What kind of things?" he said with skepticism.

    She shifted uncomfortable, clearly hesitant to divulge such information. "The man possesses some sort of power, beyond any of us can explain. It's unlike anything we've ever seen."

     Hux laughed dryly. "What is it, some kind of magic?" he said half-heartedly. Phasma remained silent. Hux groaned, "Oh come now..."

     "There is nothing else I can say for sure, Inspector," she said. 

     "Well, if it's magic or not, "Hux said matter-of-factly, "all that matters is that he protects the station." 

     "I suppose." Phasma said. She locked eyes with Hux. "Go home, Inspector, get some sleep. Good night, Inspector." She tipped her hat respectfully and Hux returned the action with a thankful goodbye. Perhaps, he would get to the bottom of these rumors soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this short little thing! This may end up being a few chapters, but I really wanted to go ahead and get some of it posted. I may potentially make this into a series, but we'll see. Let me know if you want to see more (comments greatly increase my writing fire!)


End file.
